Operation: Stop the MOON
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: The first script of an epic trilogy broken into three parts this adventure takes place after M.O.O.N has taken much control. Can our heroes defeat M.O.O.N? Who will live who will die? please leave reviews and join the community. The beginning of the end has started.
1. Part 1

**Operation: stop the M.O.O.N**

_**Steven: **_Luke

**Steven is 6"4 Brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and always wears a hoodie. **

**Luke is 5"11 Brown hair, Brown eyes, tan skin, and wears glasses. **

_**Luke: **_Hey Steven

_**Steven**_: Hey do you know where Elijah is?

_**Luke: **_Nope haven't seen him since Easter when M.O.O.N started

_**Steven**_: I know that but… What I need to take this.

_**It was Elijah**_

_**Elijah: **_Steven gets Luke and come to the High school

_**Steven: **_Why?

_**Elijah: **_Just do as I say!

_**Luke: **_Is that Elijah?

_**Steven**_: yeah Luke it's him

_**Luke: **_what's he saying?

_**Elijah: **_I hear Luke. Good. Take him and get here soon

_**Steven: **_Okay but…

_**Elijah hung up**_

_**Steven: **_Looks like where going to the High school_**.**_

_**Luke: **_Why?

_**Steven: **_We need to see Elijah

**Scene 2**

**There in an abandoned high school and there are rebel soldiers everywhere**

_**Steven: **_I think this is where he told us to go

**Elijah enters the room. He is about 5"8 with tan skin, and brown eyes and hair. He's in the back of the room.**

_**Elijah: **_Yeah it is Steven

_**Luke**__: _When did you get here?

**Someone walks next to Elijah **

_**Conner: **_Who are these people Elijah? I don't like them.

**Conner is 6"1; He has Red hair, lighter skin, Blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek.**

_**Steven: **_We're Elijah's friends. He called us.

_**Elijah:**_ What are you talking about? I didn't call anyone

**Conner**: Your Spies from M.O.O.N aren't you

**Luke: **No we aren't. I was there with Steven, I saw the call

**Steven**: Here I can show you.

**Steven shows the phone to everyone. Two people enter.**

_**Austin: **_Elijah Here's that paper that you wanted.

_**Evan: **_And I need you to sign this

_**Elijah: **_Fine but I need something out of you two.

_**Austin: **_When did they get here?

_**Evan: **_Wait you guys are here two? I feared that you joined M.O.O.N

**Austin is 6"2. He has black hair except in a spot on the spot on the back of his head, and he has brown eyes. **

**Evan is 5" 5. He has black hair and blue eyes. He has a scar on his arm.**

_**Steven: **_We would never join them.

_**Elijah: **_Okay now I was going to say…

_**Announcer: **_Code Red! Code Red! M.O.O.N has found the base!

_**Elijah: **_I thought so.

_**Conner: **_See they are spies!

_**Steven: **_I swear on our lives we aren't

_**Conner: **_I don't trust you.

**M.O.O.N soldiers blow the entrance and start killing who every was in the lobby**

_**Elijah: **_Now we have them everywhere

_**Conner: **_It's all there fault!

_**Steven: **_We didn't mean this

_**Austin: **_Stop being so harsh on them

_**Evan: **_How did this happen

_**Steven: **_They tricked me.

_**Luke: **_We need to fight them not each other

**Elijah gives guns to Steven and Luke**

_**Luke: **_Thanks, but now we have them to worry about.

**M.O.O.N soldiers find the six**

_**Conner: **_We have to surrender or we'll die.

_**Elijah: **_Everyone who's still alive run away now! Don't look for me

**Scene 3**

**M.O.O.N starts to scatter to find everyone; the group is still under attack **

_**M.O.O.N soldier: **_You're surrounded and outnumbered! Give up.

_**Elijah: **_Fine. We surrender.

_**M.O.O.N captain: **_Good. Send him away. Find the rest of those rebels.

**They split the group into two cars and leave. Steven, Conner, and Elijah are in the first car. Luke, Austin, and Evan are in the second one. **

_**Elijah: **_We lost. Why did we lose?

_**Steven: **_I'm so sorry.

_**Elijah: **_We're going to die now. I'm sorry Steven.

_**Steven: **_Where are we going?

_**Conner: **_To our deaths.

**The car stops and people go to the back**

_**Steven: **_No. They're going to kill us now.

_**Conner: **_Wait. Do you hear that?

**Someone opens the door**

_**Elijah:**_ I think I know what's happening

_**Lex: **_You probably don't Idiots

**Lex is 6"5. She has green eyes and blond hair; it's long but in a braid. She is wearing camo and a vest with bullets in it. **

_**Elijah: **_I've never been happier to be see you Lex

_**Lex: **_And if we don't get the other car we know where they're going

_**Steven: **_Wait did you see who's in it?

_**Lex: **_No but I know who's chasing it

_**Steven: **_Who?!

_**Lex: **_Their names are Tom and Jake

_**Elijah: **_That's great

_**Steven: **_Why?__

_**Elijah: **_We have two trackers on that car

**Scene 4**

_**Tom: So now what?**_

_**Jake: you know as well as I do that we can't get past that many trucks. We'd be full of holes.**_

**Tom is 5"11. He has brown hair with blue eyes and light skin. **

**Jake is 6 foot. He has blonde hair with green eyes and light skin. He's wearing ripped clothing**

_**Tom:**_ So are we going to stay here and hope for the best for them?

_**Jake:**_ No, but we can't just go out their

_**Tom**_: Then I ask again what are we going to do?

_**Jake**_: You'll see

**Tom calls Elijah over the radio**.

_**Elijah:**_ What is it tom?

_**Tom:**_ We can't get to them.

_**Steven**_: Why can't you

_**Tom**_: who's that?

_**Elijah:**_ not important. Why can't you get to the others?

_**Jake:**_ 25 fully auto turrets on trucks sound easy to beat with two trackers?

_**Elijah:**_ I see. Can you track it?

_**Tom**_: ask Jake

_**Elijah**_: SO can you track it?

_**Jake**_: yeah, yeah, it should be easy enough right?

_**Elijah**_: Just get it done.

_**Jake**_: sure boss. Whatever you say

_**Elijah**_: Shut up and get everything done. NOW!

_**Jake**_: Fine… and done. One of the trucks lost a wheel; we can get in there and find exactly where they were going.

_**Tom**_: Let's hope it's just one that stops.

_**Jake**_: If it's more than one than we set up a trap farther up the road. Spike traps anyone.

_**Tom**_: Jake, why do you carry around spike traps?

_**Jake**_: You don't need to know about what I do in my down time!

_**Tom**_: Fine, just… wait were you the one who blew my tires?

_**Jake**_: no time for that now.

**Back at the main group**

_**Lex**_: I sent another 5 troops to go help Jake and Tom

_**Steven**_: I need to sit down. First thing I know I was in a battle, then got kidnapped, now I'm saving my friend.

_**Elijah**_: yeah, well you can go home, but you might die, sorry, or join us

_**Steven**_: I guess I'll join you. My life can't continue until M.O.O.N is gone

_**Elijah**_: I know, I know. Please forgive us

_**Steven**_: I don't know just yet. M.O.O.N might be what you're fighting but I believe that both sides have their dark sides. Like for this group right now, how many signed up like me?

_**Elijah**_: Almost no one, but it does happen at times, 1 out of every 100.

_**Steven:**_ M.O.O.N has a strict 70% volunteer policy. They volunteer of their own free will, but M.O.O.N does oppress people.

**Conner**: You're sounding like you love M.O.O.N right about now.

_**Lex:**_ Hey Conner, He just went through a lot of stuff. You would be like this if it was you.

_**Conner**_: shut up!

**Lex**: You're insensitive.

_**Conner**_: And you're going to be the end of us all

_**Lex:**_ You're going to…

_**Elijah**_: SHUT UP! You too are acting like children!

_**Steven**_: I'm sorry about what I started.

**Scene 5**

**Elijah and the others got back to their base and got what the supplies they needed **

_**Steven: **_Why am I needed?

_**Elijah: **_You can use a gun.

_**Steven: **_I've only used a rifle a few times

_**Elijah: **_I thought you said you trained with a pistol

_**Steven:**_ That was my brother!

_**Elijah:**_ then you'll learn right now

_**Steven:**_ How can I do that right now?

_**Elijah:**_ Lex teach him now

_**Lex:**_ Point your gun at the enemy, and then shoot

_**Steven:**_ That's real helpful

_**Lex**__:_ Yes it is; your gun has 8 shoots, refill the gun then start shooting again.

_**Steven:**_ then after that?

_**Lex:**_ hope not to die.

_**Elijah:**_ Anything else?

_**Steven:**_ No, I guess.

_**Lex:**_ the pool begins now.

_**Steven:**_ What?

_**Lex**_: We have a morbid betting favorite, who's going to live and who's going to die

**Steven: **um…

_**Lex:**_ that means were betting on our lives, most of the time the bets against you win, but I never lost.

_**Steven**_: Are you betting?

_**Lex:**_ no, we don't get to bet, but if we win we get half of the winnings

_**Elijah:**_ We will be taking more soldiers than normal, about 5 times as many. A total of 50 people, this base is very important; we might have an ability to take a large section of the area if we do, we'll be the most successful rebellion yet if we can do this


	2. Episode 2

**Scene 6**

**In the mission briefing room**

_**Elijah: **_I want everyone to fight like you're going to die. We need to get into the building fast and quietly. The bottom is where the prisoners are. I'll take an advance team down there. I'll need an attack team on the outside. Take out anyone who comes up. If anyone joins us before we leave then they also go to the attack team. Mission briefing over.

_**Lex: **_I doubt we'll get too many volunteers. Remember this is a suicide mission after all.

_**Rebel: **_Sir, I have a report that two whole squads have offered to join_**.**_

_**Elijah: **_Tell them where they'll be going.

**The rebel leaves**

_**Lex: **_Is He going along?

**Lex points to Steven**

_**Elijah: **_Yes, he's going in with me

_**Lex: **_Why?

_**Steven: **_I'm what!?

_**Elijah: **_You are going with me inside the base.

_**Steven: **_Are you trying to kill me?

_**Elijah: **_No, you probably not going to die_**.**_

_**Steven: **_So you're sending me to die?

_**Lex: **_Really Elijah? Don't you say that. He'll probably be dead by the end of the hour

_**Steven: **_Hey!

_**Lex: **_It's the truth

_**Steven: **_No it's not!

_**Elijah: **_Lex! Steven! Both of you stop it!

_**Steven: **_It was her!

_**Lex: **_Watch your mouth pipsqueak!

**Rebel walks back in**

_**Rebel: **_Sir! Our tracking Squad is back! We have every one of them volunteered for our mission!

_**Elijah: **_Alright. That's great news. That means we have Tom and Jake. Get those that have volunteered in the court yard with the other fifty. We attack in thirty minutes!

_**Rebel: **_Yes sir!

**Rebel leaves**

_**Steven: **_maybe you're right. I just might die today.

_**Lex: **_he's learning…

**Steven leaves the room**

_**Lex: **_he might just survive this_**.**_

_**Elijah: **_I think he will survive this.

_**Scene 7**_

**Elijah, Steven, Lex, Tom, Jake, Conner and other rebels stop just before the M.O.O.N base was clearly seen**

_**Rebel: **_Sir. I suggest more evenly splitting the two teams. Fifteen to sixty isn't going to help anyone going in.

_**Elijah: **_take out the guards closest to the entrance. Everyone that's going in with me run as soon as the firing starts. The door is right in front of the training zone.

_**Conner: **_So we have to hope that we can hit them. If they can't then we die. I just Love these kinds of missions, don't you.

_**Jake: **_Please shut up so we can actually keep cool_**.**_

_**Elijah: **_Three… Two… One… Let's start the mission.

**Rebel snipers start firing at the guards, killing them**

_**Lex: **_Go!

**All of the rebels went out of their cover**

_**Elijah: **_Squads 1 and 2 take the Left! Squads 3 and 4 take the right! Squads 5 take the middle!

_**Squad leader 1: **_Alright Sir!

**The three groups split, more M.O.O.N soldiers arrive**

_**Conner: **_The door's closing?!

_**Elijah: **_What? It shouldn't be.__

_**Lex: **_I'm telling you what I see.

_**Elijah: **_Get our troops in the building now!

_**Lex: **_Alright!__

**Lex grabbed her Radio**

_**Lex: **_Did you hear that everyone? Run for the door

_**Rebel: **_Yes Sir! Everyone keep moving!

_**Lex: **_They got the message Elijah_**. **_

_**Elijah: **_**Thanks.**

**The intrusion group enters into the building. The doors close behind the 15 people.**

_**Steven: **_I'm alive. I'm alive!

_**Elijah: **_Shut up! Or do you want the entire force of M.O.O.N on us?

_**Steven: **_S-sorry.__

_**Conner: **_Why did you bring him again? Greenhorns shouldn't be on the front lines

_**Jake: **_He let him be, he still might be of use to us, if he you know…

_**Steven: **_Thanks a lot, Jerks

_**Elijah: **_SHH!

**M.O.O.N soldier turns around the corner**

_**M.O.O.N Soldier: **_What? Who are…?

**Lex shoots M.O.O.N soldier**__

_**Lex: **_What were you carrying?

_**Steven: **_What are you…?

_**Lex: **_Here it is. He had a map of the building, and he had an I.D

_**Steven: **_That's not right

_**Lex: **_Do you want to die in this building?

_**Steven: **_yeah, of course I want to live…

_**Lex: **_Then lose your morals

_**Steven: **_But… I can't… never mind. I should have seen this coming

_**Elijah: **_Sit down Steven. No need to lose your sanity right here, everyone else follow me.

**Steven falls to the ground**

_**Steven: **_Please go on.

_**Elijah: **_Steven, It might not matter right now, but this map shows where they keep the prisoners. This might have Luke and everyone else too.

_**Steven: **_I just have to get through the day

_**Elijah: **_Yes, everyone else split up. Half go for the prison, the other half go for the armory. Good Luck to you all, I'll take this guy and go for trough the center hall. After we take the center hall and your groups do your jobs meet back up. We will go up to the second floor and take anything we can from there on.

_**Tom: **_Alright, Jake, Conner and you 3 come with me. Lex you can take everyone else. Let's go.

_**Lex: **_Well, then I guess I will take the prison. I will save any prisoners if I can, then meet back up. Tom's group will take the weapons in the armory and arm our prisoners.

_**Elijah: **_That's right, now that we're all caught up. Let's get going_**.**_

_**Lex: **_Alright.

**The group splits up. They travel down 3 corridors.**

_**Scene 8**_

_**Conner: **_Great so what we have to do is kill everyone from the door to the armory. I'll go in first those two will follow me. After we get the guards the rest of you come in and take out the first responders here. The outside will make this less noticed. I believe the guards will have a buffer of time.

_**Tom: **_That might work, depending on the amount of guards there are, but your right, the battle should lessen the strength of the inside forces.

_**Conner: **_Alright. I'll start this.

**Conner opens the door, seeing 5 guards standing in front of the door**

_**Conner: **_Get ready, I count five guards. Ready… GO!

**Conner burst through the door killing the first of the five.**

_**Rebel: **_Follow his Lead!

**The other rebels do what Conner does; the five guards are killed on site**

_**Conner: **_Go! We need to get everything we can!

**Conner enters the room. **

_**Conner: **_This place. Why is it so full? I though this base had only a few dozen M.O.O.N soldiers in it.

**A hole is blasted through the walls surrounding the armory, collapsing the left hallway.**

_**Conner: **_When did our people get RPGs? I thought we didn't have those.

_**Tom: **_Conner! That was the quickest way to the center! Our flank is starting to fill with second responders, we have to go right!

_**Conner: **_What happened to the first responders?

_**Tom: **_The rocks crushed them.

_**Jake: **_Are there any grenades in there Conner? If there are pass them back here!

_**Conner: **_Take this one

**Conner throws Jake a grenade **

_**Jake: **_here's to me!

**Jake throws the grenade, killing some of an advancing team.**

_**Jake: **_Bulls eye!

_**Scene 9**_

**Lex and her group enters into the prison area**

_**Lex: **_I see they have this area about only a dozen guards, everyone get in here.

**The rebels surround the door. **

_**Lex: **_Everyone pick someone, and pick another person to. When we get in there I'll take out the one with the keys, I want this to be fast. We still have the advantage of surprise. This can't take more than 2 minutes before the prisoners are in danger. We need to do this as quickly as possible.

_**Rebel: **_Yes Sir.

_**Lex: **_I'll go in first, everyone else follow in immediately after.

_**Rebel: **_Yes Sir!

_**Lex: **_Now!

**Lex bursts in killing the farthest one away from the door, and then shoots another person. The other rebels come in shooting their targets.**

_**Rebel: **_We have taken care of all the targets.

_**Lex: **_Someone get that person's key!

_**Rebel: **_yes sir!

**Rebel picks up the key**

_**Lex: **_Get those doors open!

_**Rebel: **_Yes Sir!

**The rebels open the doors, 30 prisoners including Luke, Austin, and Evan**

_**Luke: **_We're saved

_**Evan: **_What are you doing here Lex?

_**Lex: **_saving you guys, though I don't know why Jake or Tom isn't doing this. They were the ones sent to save you three

_**Austin: **_Why didn't they save us?

_**Lex: **_They would have died, from what I heard they would had to fight off five turrets

_**Evan: **_Let's hope that's the case

_**Lex: **_so who's that?

_**Evan: **_He's Luke; don't ask me how he lived so long, he's just a bystander who somehow got stuck with us.

_**Lex: **_So, like Steven?

_**Luke: **_Steven?

_**Lex: **_yeah a loser like you…

_**Luke: **_Hey!

_**Lex: **_He went with Elijah, Everyone else went left.

_**Evan: **_Alright. Shall we go?

_**Lex: **_How many are we picking up here?

_**Austin: **_30 people I think.

_**Lex: **_Good, alright everyone we need to get back to Elijah, and we will get our weapons. After we get our weapons we help Elijah push forward and we go ourselves. Let's move out!

_**Luke: **_Hey, what are we doing?

_**Lex: **_Didn't you listen

_**Luke: **_no I mean why are we doing this? Why are you fighting?

_**Lex: **_we all have our reasons. Most of us it personal, for others it our freedom from trinary

_**Luke: **_I don't understand you people. Won't you all die?

_**Lex: **_to defeat this beast we must fight.

**Scene 10**

_**Elijah**_: we can't capture the staircase yet, there are too many M.O.O.N soldiers, I'm going to need you to take care of those two at the base of the stairs

_**Steven: **_You want me to kill people. Elijah they have families and lives.

_**Elijah: **_and those people won't have a second though about killing you, or cry a single tear

_**Steven: **_I can't

_**Elijah: **_you must

_**Steven**_: But…

_**Elijah: **_It's you or them.

**One of the M.O.O.N soldiers finds the two**

_**M.O.O.N soldier: **_I found two of them

_**Elijah: **_Duck!

**The M.O.O.N soldier shoots Elijah's ear**

_**Steven: **_Elijah!

**Steven shoots the soldier, killing him**

_**Elijah: **_Ow! That hurts!

**Elijah holds the tip of his ear**

_**Steven: **_you scared me

_**Elijah: **_hey, you did it. You killed a moonie

_**Steven: **_What?

_**Elijah: **_you killed a man, look

**Steven looks at the person he killed**

_**Steven: **_What did I do?

_**Elijah: **_you saved yourself

_**Steven: **_no no no no.

_**Elijah: **_Here they come

**Lex and the prisoners arrive**

_**Lex: **_good shot Elijah

_**Elijah: **_that wasn't me

_**Lex: **_you mean he…?

_**Elijah: **_Yeah.

_**Lex: **_I guess he's not as much of a coward as I thought

**The others come out of a side hallway**

_**Conner: **_good, you have the prisoners, everyone take a gun

**The prisoners take the weapons**

_**Elijah: **_It's time to go to the next floor_**.**_

_**Steven: **_yeah, yeah, let's go.


	3. Chapter 3 the end

_**Scene 11**_

_**Luke: **_hey Steven how are you? Are you hurt?

_**Steven: **_I-I'm fine Luke.

_**Luke: **_but you look so pale.

_**Steven**_: I just need time…__

_**Luke: **_What happened back there?

_**Elijah: **_Luke can I talk to you for a second?

_**Luke: **_sure.

**Luke and Elijah move to the side**

_**Elijah: **_Luke, Steven just killed a man, and if you want to live you'll do the same.

_**Luke: **_Steven did what?

_**Elijah: **_he killed someone.

_**Luke: **_how can you say that so calmly?

_**Elijah: **_you have no idea how many people we've killed.

_**Luke: **_How many people have you killed?

_**Elijah: **_I don't know

_**Luke**_: oh…

_**Elijah: **_get back to the group.

**Lex walked up to Elijah**

_**Lex: **_Sir the enemy is around the corner. We haven't set up any explosives, and we have just enough grenades to get to the next floor. We didn't predict the amount of troops ahead. They double our Prediction.

_**Luke: **_Who is this Elijah?

_**Lex: **_Why Don't I ask the same question?

_**Elijah: **_Luke this is one of my top soldiers, Lex. Lex this is my friend, Like Steven, he joined us like Steven.

_**Lex: **_so he's bait__

_**Luke: **_What?

_**Elijah: **_Lex!__

_**Lex: **_Sorry Elijah_**.**_

_**Luke: **_what about me?

_**Elijah: **_Luke, don't worry about her

_**Lex: **_I'll be leaving sir.

**Lex leaves the two alone**

_**Luke: **_I don't know what her problem is

_**Elijah: **_You and Steven Exist. She hates it that you two are here. She sees it as two more people they have to take care of. They think you have yet to show yourselves like everyone else_**.**_

_**Luke: **_It's not our fault.

_**Elijah: **_yes, I know its M.O.O.N's fault for tricking you

_**Luke**_: I wish they would treat Steven and I better

_**Elijah: **_there's one way to do that...

_**Luke: **_what?

_**Elijah: **_do something so stupid that it becomes genius. So stupid that the enemy won't think that it's even possible.

_**Luke: **_Like me charging in with a pistol

_**Elijah: **_I said stupid, not suicidal

_**Luke: **_Then what?

_**Elijah: **_That's for you to figure out.

_**Luke: **_I have an idea…

_**Elijah: **_What is it?

_**Luke: **_no, I can't tell you

_**Elijah: **_Fine.

_**Scene 12**_

_**Austin: **_We see the enemy

_**Evan: **_Hey Elijah what are we going to do?

_**Elijah: **_Luke…

_**Luke: **_So the plan is to flash the enemies, and send half our forces across the room. After that we wait till the enemy is out of their daze. We flash them again and send our troops to both sides of the enemy, and while they look for us we take them all down.

_**Steven: **_What will Luke and I do?

_**Luke: **_did you not hear me Steven? We're going with them

_**Steven**_: But we'll get killed

_**Austin: **_Steven, trust me you won't. Remember we've been through worse_**.**_

_**Tom: **_what have you two been through?

_**Austin**_: Don't ask this guy. He'll just downplay it

_**Steven**_: What are you talking about?

_**Austin: **_You know the…

**Austin moves close and whispers to Steven**

_**Steven: **_oh, please no. You don't need to tell them that story.

_**Elijah: **_What did you…?

_**Steven: **_Drop it!

**Everyone looks at Steven**

_**Lex: **_okay…

_**Conner: **_Um… Let's get back to the mission

_**Jake: **_So… Luke's plan?__

_**Evan: **_I say it's a good one. Let's get started.

_**Conner: **_alright.

_**Elijah: **_Okay everyone get ready to throw your flashes

_**Rebel: **_Okay sir

_**Rebel captain**_: on 3. 1… 2… 3!

**The rebels throw their flash**__**and run to the other side of the room.**

_**Luke**_: Okay, now we have to wait till they are out of the daze.__

_**Steven: **_Okay.__

_**Conner: **_Now we need our second wave of flashes

_**Lex: **_wait one second.

_**Jake: **_3…

_**Tom: **_2…

_**Austin: **_1…

_**Elijah: **_Throw!

**The second wave of flashes was thrown, the remaining troops dash to where they need to be.**

_**Luke: **_okay, we need to wait till they start to go for the entrance.

_**Steven: **_Be quiet

**The M.O.O.N soldiers got out of their daze.**

_**M.O.O.N Captain: **_We need to find the one's responsible for this. Send the first squad to the entrance of the r…

_**Elijah: **_Fire!

**The rebel troops open fire at the M.O.O.N troops**

_**Conner: **_We've killed the enemies

_**Elijah: **_That's good. Okay Luke what are we going to do now_**?**_

_**Luke: **_well I…

**An explosion takes out most troops at the right side, Jake, Evan, Austin, and 7 other soldiers survive**

_**Elijah: **_What was that?

_**M.O.O.N soldier: **_Ha… We've got yo…

**Conner shot the man**

_**Elijah: **_Conner!

_**Conner**_: Sorry, I just…

_**Steven: **_is everyone alright

_**Lex: **_I count 5 dead

_**Tom: **_Are we going of keep anyone down here? If we are then we need at least 6 men and I will also stay here with the wounded_**.**_

_**Elijah: **_Allowed Tom, Please stay down here and keep the remaining survivors alive. The remaining people will keep moving on_**.**_

_**Tom: **_thank you sir.

_**Elijah: **_everyone else move on.

_**Scene 13**_

_**Steven: **_are they alright?

_**Luke**_: I have no idea.

_**Elijah: **_there alive, but have injuries. They might just be a little hurt

_**Lex: **_hopefully they don't all die

_**Conner: **_Lex!

_**Rebel: **_Sir, we're coming up on a second wave of enemy troops, about 2 dozen. We believe they're the elites. We have limited ammo and few grenades. We are numbered at 27. If we're going to beat them we need to charge in right now.

_**Elijah: **_alright. Everyone get ready. We're going in at full force. Hold nothing back. If we die keep moving. Our final mission is the same kill the leader.

_**Lex: **_Sir, we are about to charge. If we're already then_**… **_

_**Luke: **_what are you going to do?

_**Lex: **_charge them

_**Luke: **_No, you can't do that!

_**Lex: **_Why not?

_**Luke**_: because we'll die

_**Lex: **_If we are careful enough_**…**_

_**Luke: **_NO, we'll all die. They won't stop until every one of us are dead. Every one of us will be shot and we'll all die, and those they don't kill they'll torcher then kill…

_**Lex: **_Shut UP!

**Lex slapped Luke, leaving a small mark**

_**Luke: **_ow

_**Lex**_: If you don't shut up I don't know if I won't kill you here.

_**Luke: **_S-sorry. It's just that…

_**Lex: **_If you're over your tantrum then we have some enemies to kill.

_**Luke: **_you're right. You're right, I'm sorry_**.**_

_**Rebel: **_Sir, We're ready and able to take down any resistance we meet.

_**Elijah: **_alright. Let's go!

_**Rebel captain: **_We're moving in_**.**_

_**Elijah: **_Charge!

**The rebels charge the elites, they killed the first 6, they continued to charge but meet with resistance. **

_**Elijah: **_If you have grenades throw it now!

_**Steven: **_I-I have one!

_**Elijah: **_Throw it!

_**Steven: **_okay!

**Steven throws the grenade, then get shot 3 times in different locations, none of them fatal**

_**Luke: **_Steven!

**Luke gets shot and falls down. A number of rebels are killed. Only 6 elites remain**

_**Elijah: **_keep firing!

_**Conner: **_Alright

**Conner fires and kills 3 elites. **

_**Lex: **_Alright! There!

**Lex kills the last 3 elites**

_**Lex: **_all enemy forces killed. We've lost 12, Steven and Luke were the only injured.

_**Elijah: **_alright. How are they?

_**Lex: **_Steven was hit 3 times, nonfatal. Luke was hit once, nonfatal.

_**Elijah: **_good. How many floors are left?

_**Lex: **_The top floor is coming up. Our forces outside have taken lots of ground. Most enemy forces have been eliminated. It's only a matter of time till we win the battle. We've taken control of enemy vehicles, and we are using them_**.**_

_**Elijah: **_One last thing Lex

_**Lex: **_Yes?

_**Elijah: **_I need you to stay with these two. I know you have medical training, and are able to keep them alive.

_**Lex: **_Sir? You want me to stay with them, and not go with you?

_**Elijah: **_Yes. Conner will go with me. After the forces outside win tell them to set explosives at the base of the building. We need this building gone.

_**Lex: **_alright sir. I'll await your arrival.

_**Elijah: **_Thank you Lex, and please keep Steven alive, I bet on him_**.**_

_**Lex: **_alright sir.

_**Scene 14**_

_**Elijah: **_we're going up to the leader. We are going to kill him, and we're going to leave this building in ashes

_**Conner: **_alright sir. Right now we've got to get to the room.

_**Elijah: **_that won't take long.

_**Conner: **_The enemy forces are almost gone. There won't be any resistance after we get to the leader.

_**Elijah: **_thank you old friend_**.**_

_**Conner: **_you're welcome sir.

_**Rebel: **_This is the door to the leader of this region.__

_**Elijah: **_I need everyone to be ready to strike as soon as we get in there. Don't fire until I give the signal_**.**_

_**Conner**_: Alright.

**Elijah opens the door to see the leader sitting there.**

_**M.O.O.N Leader: **_Are you the leader of this rebellion?

_**Elijah: **_Yes I am.

_**M.O.O.N Leader: **_Then would you tell me your name?

_**Elijah: **_What's yours?

_**M.O.O.N Leader: **_It's Justin.

_**Elijah: **_my name is Elijah. I'm also the man who's going to kill you.

_**Justin: **_Is that necessary?

_**Elijah: **_Yes it is.

_**Justin: **_Elijah please come with me to the window and see what your fighting has done.

_**Elijah: **_Fine.

**Justin and Elijah move to the window and look at the battle outside. Dead and injured people are lying dead everywhere.**

_**Justin: **_are you sure you want to continue this crusade against an organization like mine.

_**Elijah: **_Our families can't live under your oppressive thumb. I need to know that our children are let to think for themselves and be who they want to be.

_**Justin: **_and you think that I want my children to live in a world where war is plagued across the world? I want my children to live happy. Is it wrong to take a few people away, and freedoms that enable those people who want to do wrong, and want to kill who they want? I ask you to think of the people who died here. They all had friends and family who cared for and loved them. How will they react when they find out that their loved ones died fighting a battle they never wanted to be in?

_**Elijah: **_But we are human. We are meant to live free and the way we want. To have these things taken away from us is to take away a part of us that makes us human. It's taking away what makes us different form others. We want to live as ourselves, not as a number that you would count to make your view look like the right side. It's something I can't stand behind.

_**Justin: **_Then you are a good man. If it is truly your wish to bring your world then ask yourself. Will all this killing ever stop and ever mean anything? I don't believe so, but if you truly wish to kill me then I won't fight. I hope everyone killed here is redeemed in your eyes

_**Elijah: **_I'm sorry, but for us to win, you must die. I'll do it if you want.

_**Justin: **_do whatever you feel is right.

_**Elijah: **_what are your last words?

_**Justin: **_just that I hope you are ready for the war that will be coming your way. If you aren't then I hope that you die well_**.**_

_**Elijah: **_Alright

_**Justin: **_Thank you

_**Elijah: **_farewell

**Elijah kills Justin.**

_**Scene 15**_

_**Elijah: **_It's over. Everyone it's time to move!

_**Conner: **_yes sir!

**Elijah and the group start going down the tower**

_**Lex: **_Everyone we need to leave. I got Luke. Someone get Steven, I put good money on his survival.

_**Rebel: **_I got him

_**Elijah: **_have the explosives been placed?

_**Lex: **_yeah. We need to hurry up.

_**Elijah: **_double time_**!**_

_**Conner: **_alright sir!

**The group moves further **

_**Elijah: **_We need to get you all out of here! We have less time than ever!

_**Tom: **_we're going now. Everyone that can walk were going, anyone heathy take an injured and get out of here!

_**Elijah: **_we have five minutes. If you're not out by then, then you're dead.

**Five minutes later most of the group was out of the building**

_**Conner: **_I've got two injured. I can't get out in ti…

**The building collapsed on Conner, and the two injured troops.**

_**Elijah: **_No! Conner!

_**Steven: **_what happened? Argh!

_**Lex: **_Farewell Conner.

_**Scene 16**_

_**Elijah: **_Today we have taken a stab at our greatest enemy. It cost us greatly. We lost many friends, but I have to report that I lost a good friend. I also report that we have taken this region away from M.O.O.N

_**Steven: **_Elijah, What do I get?

_**Luke: **_Steven… please not yet

_**Austin: **_Yeah.

_**Elijah: **_Today is a day for remembering those we have lost. We are also celebrating this wonderful victory over our enemy. Today we can sleep, but tomorrow we must be ready to fight once more. The only advice I can give for you all is to be happy. Today we are growing in our cause.

_**Lex: **_and I want everyone to be ready. I want you all to make sure that the bets are paid off, and if I don't get some then I will break a leg or 2

_**Evan: **_I would like to rest up some.

_**Jake: **_Hey Evan, who do you think will be the next one of us to fight

_**Evan: **_I really don't want to think about that.

_**Luke: **_so Lex, is your name Lex, or is it a nickname?

_**Lex: **_Why do you want to know?

_**Luke: **_I'm curious.

_**Steven: **_Luke please don't start hitting on Lex

_**Luke: **_Wha- Steven I wouldn't

**Luke punches Steven's arm**

_**Steven: **_Are you kidding me Luke That's my bad arm.

_**Austin: **_You deserved it

_**Tom: **_So Steven what's that story that you didn't want anyone to know about?

_**Steven: **_No, I am not telling that story

_**Luke**_: come on

_**Jake: **_yeah!

_**Lex: **_I'm interested

_**Evan: **_What is it?

_**Elijah: **_come on tell us

_**Steven: **_not right now

_**Austin: **_Yeah it's really embarrassing for him

_**Steven: **_Shut up and eat!

**Everyone started laughing.**


	4. Update

**This is an update for Operation: Stop the M.O.O.N**

**Steven's height is 6'2**

**Luke is 6ft**

**Elijah is 5'9**

**Austin is 6ft**

**Evan is 5'6**

**Lex is 6'2**

**Second thing needing an update**

**M.O.O.N was formed on Easter 10 years prior, Elijah disappeared 6 months before the events of the screenplay**

**Conner is Elijah's second in command followed by Lex**

**M.O.O.N had a private army, until they morphed into a single army after joining many nations**

**Conner's death scene is going to be altered, it was too fast**

**Lex was supposed to have more scenes with Luke, but I forgot to write them in**

**Yes Luke and Steven do get the brunt of every insult**

**Confession time!**

_**I am bad at spelling, but still most mistakes are Auto corrects fault.**_

**I as the write have written myself in, but I have a proxy in the series**

**Half of the people in the screenplay are fake, the other half are real**

**This was based off of a dream my friend had. **

**I hope that I can make this into a movie someday, and I'll act in it.**

**I had my friend write a spin-off series that would take place in between the events of this and the second screenplay**

**I posted the original Act 2 before I rewrote act 1**

**This was supposed to be a word for word adaptation of the original, but that one made no since and sucked**

**Forgive me audience! (Colbert anyone)**

**I want to make an rp series, but I would need your help audience **


End file.
